Something's Wrong with Mia
by DCreed
Summary: Poor little Mia, lost and all alone. Poor little Mia, no where to call home. Poor little Mia, no heart in her chest. Poor little Alice, you better run fast. The trap is closing and the spider is coming. Because with a swish and a slash, little Mia will be the only one to love in Wonderland.
1. Prolog

**WELL, HERE'S ANOTHER BRAND NEW STORY FROM YOURS TRULY TO YOU! PLEASE ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU'LL ALL STICK THORUGH THIS ONE TO!**

Prolog

Alice's breath was heavy as she struggled to quell it, for fear _she_ would hear it. Alice's pen scratched horridly loud on the parchment as she struggled to write what may be her final good byes in the cheap, spotting ink.

Dear everyone,

I'm sorry. I should have listened, I should have stopped. I didn't mean for it to happen this way! I should never have spoken to her! But she was a child…she seemed so cold and alone. Her silver hair looking like snow covering her…she looked so fragile then. But now I see. I see what glows within those red eyes. Evil. She's pure evil! Why didn't I see that, why didn't I listen?!

A tear fell on the paper as Alice tried desperately to keep her sobs within. _I can't let her get me. Not yet._

No matter what happens to me tonight, she must be stopped! You all must kill her! There's only one way. You all must find

Alice's pen stopped dead, along with her breath as the door to the spare room creaked open. There, in the door way, stood little Mia. She smiled sadly, the expression not reaching those glowing eyes from hell, "There you are Alice." Mia stepped forth, a knife flashing in her hand, "I'm sorry it came down to this Alice. I really liked you. I wanted to be friends. But you're getting in my way."

She raised the knife, a tear with no meaning sliding down her small cheek, "I can't be stopped now. I can't ever be stopped.

**EXCITING, NO? PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! DROP A REVIEW, LIKE, AND SO FORTH!**


	2. Fate's Design

**ANOTHER ONE! THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT IT SETS THE STAGE.**

Ch.2: Fate's Design

Alice shivered as she stepped from the nice breeze of autumn into the freeze of winter that blanketed the grounds of the Clover Tower. She clutched her newly borrowed books closer to her and stepped lightly, feeling good today. _Today's going to be a big day, I can feel it, _she mused to herself.

"I know I wanted to read these, but it's such a beautiful day! I should do something outsi…." Alice stopped in mid-stride as something caught her eye, glistening in the thick snow. The young lady, curiosity in her nature, walked closer to see what it was properly. It wasn't until she was a few feet away that she saw the shine had been caused by a rather pretty charm bracelet. Tiny silver figures of bunnies, turtles, birds, puppies and cats were chasing each other around a small, pale wrist that was sticking out of the snow.

Alice shrieked and dropped her books, getting down and started digging whoever it was out. The small hand became a thin arm, and that grew to a fragile torso. Alice worked her way up, only to find that the thing she had found was nothing less than a little girl. He lips were a pale blue and snow dusted her eye lashes. Silvery hair like the snow around them fell in long waves. _Good God, she's wearing nothing but a cotton nightdress! _Alice's heart skipped as she put her ear to the small thing's chest.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"…A role holder?" Alice pulled back and looked at the small child. She stared at her tiny features, not more mature than 10. "…You're still alive. I can save you." Alice picked up the child, balancing the books on her small tummy, and ran as quickly as she could to the tower.

_Death may be insignificant here, but that doesn't mean I can stand by and watch a child freeze to death! _

**ALICE, YOU BETTER KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING…REVIEWS, COMMENTS, AND SUCH ARE APPRECIATED, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	3. Mia

**WE MEET AGAIN FRIEND. HERE'S ANOTHER!**

Ch.3: Mia

Alice burst through the doors to the tower, "Nightmare! Gray! Julius! HELP!" Within minutes, the said role holders were in the room, staring at her in alarm. Nightmare, apparently already knowing the situation, ran to Alice to look at the small girl in her arms. Gray came up, shock at the child's state in his eyes. Julius stayed back a moment, "…I'll call the doctor." And with that, he ghosted out.

Alice fretted, "What do we do?!" Gray took the child from Alice's weary arms, discarding the books to the floor, "I'll take her to the infirmary." He did so, leaving Nightmare and Alice alone. She stood there, unsure for a moment, "…." She started pacing, "God, oh God, is she going to be alright?!" Nightmare sighed, "I don't know. …Alice, you found her just lying in the snow, yes?" She nodded. "…She has a face. I didn't authorize another foreigner." Alice looed to the ground, "That's because she's a role holder…." Nightmare's brow went up, "How is that possible? We were not told of a new role holder!"

Julius reappeared, a nervous doctor following him. Nightmare gestured to the sick ward and the two followed. Not knowing what else to do, Alice followed the three men.

….

Alice stared at the strange child as she lay in bed, fast asleep. The doctor said she had passed out from dehydration and that as soon as she woke up to give some water. Alice gulped down the dryness in her throat. _Why was she all alone? No blood, a nightdress…who is this girl? _

….

P.O.V Change: ?

I felt…warm. Warm and…very thirsty. I was surrounded by soft sheets…how did they get there? I tried to sit up, but my arms were all tingly, and it hurt to try. I opened my eyes…ick. They're all scratchy and my tongue feels fuzzy.

The light made me close my eyes until I could see good. A room? I heard a voice. What's she saying? It's hard to hear right. I blinked some more, trying to focus on the voice. Eventually, the noises made words.

"…You're awake? Are you alright?" I opened my mouth and tried to talk. It hurt. "Thirsty." "Ah, yes! Of course…here you are." A big hand pressed on my back and made me sit up. I felt a glass against my mouth and cold water on my teeth. I started drinking. The person pulled the glass away, even though I wasn't done yet. "It's not good to drink it all at once."

I focused my eyes and saw that the voice was a really pretty lady. She smiled and set the glass down, "Are you alright?" I stared at her. "…Who are you?" she put her hand on my forehead, like Mom used to. "My name is Alice Liddell. What's yours?"

I stared at her more. She's really nice and really pretty. Was she the one who took me here? "…I'm…Mia."

**I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS ARE PRETTY SHORT, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! DROP A REVIEW, LIKE, ECT. PLEASE! **


	4. Suspicion

**IT CONTINUES!**

Ch.4: Suspicion

Alice smiled at the newly identified Mia. "Well Mia, you're at the Clover Tower. …How old are you Mia?" The little girl blinked. Alice noticed the girl's unusually bright red eyes. They were far brighter than those of Joker and Ace, and even redder hue than Peter's. It was almost as though they glowed from within.

"…I'm 9 and a half." Alice smiled and leaned in, "Such a big girl. Mia, would you like me to go get my friends? I know they'd be glad to know you're awake." She paused and nodded, "Can I have some more water?" The brunette nodded and handed the half empty glass to the girl. She held the glass well enough this time, so she must have been feeling much better. Alice hummed as she left the room to find the others.

Mia looked about. There were lots of other beds in the room. No one else though. A hospital? Alice had said they were at Clover Tower. But where was that? Had she somehow come far away from home?

Mia looked as Alice returned, three strange men following her.

Nightmare smiled at the girl, "Ah! Mia, was it? I'm Nightmare! I'm glad you're alright!" Gray sat down on the chair, "You gave us quite a scare there Mia. I'm Gray. Could you tell us where you came from? Why were you out in the cold, all by yourself?" Julius took a place to the wall, observing like a shadow.

Mia sat, unsure of what to do. She looked at Alice and saw a reassuring smile. Mia gulped and swallowed the rest of her water. "…I'm lost. I've never heard of Clover Tower before…." She looked up, "…And I've never seen others with faces before…." Julius frowned, "…Never? How long have you had a face Mia?" She shrugged, "Mommy says I was born with one." Alice looked at the poor girl, "Your mommy? Do you know where she is Mia?" Mia nodded, "She's down there." She pointed down to the ground.

Alice frowned, "You poor thing…how did you get lost?" Mia shivered, "Some people came to the house and tried to hurt me. It was dark, and I was scared, so I ran away." She ended this fact with a yawn, her eyes drooping.

Alice giggled, "You must be very sleepy Mia. How about you sleep in here, hm?" Mia nodded and slipped down in the covers, snoring lightly within a few seconds.

Nightmare motioned for all of them to follow him out. As they left, Alice took a last look at the girl named Mia. _Poor baby…I can only imagine…._

Nightmare continued his trek until he had led them into his office. He shut the door behind him, "Something is very wrong here. Not only is that girl a role holder no one was ever told about, but I can't read her mind!" Gray frowned, "How so sir?" "I don't know! I tried, but it's like there's no mind to read!"

Julius nodded, "I'm not too keen on this either. She doesn't seem to be lying, but…it's unsettling." Alice scoffed, "Oh, you're all just paranoid! This is a child we're talking about!" Julius looked over, "Her mother is dead. Why haven't I gotten her clock?" "Maybe it got lost somewhere of broken somehow." Nightmare leaned in, "How is it I can't read her mind?" "It's you Nightmare. I wouldn't put it past you to make a mistake and over react about it." "…Now that's just mean."

Alice walked to the door, "this is ridiculous. This is a little girl. Regardless of her situation, she's lost and scared, and in need of shelter and food. What, do you want to throw her out into the street?"

Alice left the three men in the room, on her way to her own.

Nightmare stared at the closed door. "…Gray." Said employee straightened, "Yes?" "Keep tabs on the girl. And from now on, no matter what, no one is to be alone with her. Not even for a moment."

**IT SHALL CONTINUE! **


	5. Across Town

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! SOME ALICE AND MIA BONDING TIME~! AWWZZZ…I THINK.**

Ch.5: Across Town

Mia opened her eyes, seeing the wall of the Tower infirmary. She sat up, yawning. She looked about as she rubbed the sleep out of her red eyes. _So I'm still here? Good. _Mia liked Alice. She was very nice. And there was something about her that Mia couldn't quite put her finger on.

The 9 year old girl sat up and put her bare toes on the chilly floor. Wishing she had at least socks under this flimsy nightgown, she stood up and trotted to the doors. She peeked out of the double doors, grinning to see a pair of young faceless men. Mia had grown up with the faceless, and rather liked them. So humble and simple.

"Excuse me?" Both men jumped and spun to face her. "I'm Mia. Who are you?" The men looked at each other and the one on the left spoke. "We…are supposed to take you to the role holders when you wake up." The other one simply nodded and walked over, taking the child's elbow to lead her like a gentleman. She smiled, "Thank you." They didn't respond.

The men led her down many halls, until they left her wordlessly in a sitting room. Alice immediately ran up, "Mia! You're awake!" Mia nodded and followed the older girl into the room, where waited Gray. "Mia, put on this coat. …there you go. We're going to take you shopping! We're going to get you some much warmer clothes than that!" Mia shook her hands, "I can't let you-" "Nonsense! It's my pleasure!"

With that, Alice whisked the girl out the door, Gray in tow.

…..

Mia sighed, getting tired. They had hit up every clothing store in the town, getting her anything that looked adorable on her. (Mia wondered where she was getting the money!) Mia was now wearing a new pair of white Mary Janes, some lilac leggings, and a white and lacey loli dress. And the brunette maiden wasn't done yet. She ran over to an accessories stand. "Mia, come look at these! They're so cute!"

Mia walked over to the stand, leaving Gray on the bench with the bags. The stand was draped in bright pink curtains, and was absolutely covered in hand made hairbands, clips, ribbons, necklaces, bracelets, and little hats, many of which matched. The faceless woman running the booth smiled as Mia, "What a cutie! What do you like sweetie?"

The child looked over all of the many glittering items in the booth. Most of it was glittery, bright, and or unattractive to Mia. Then she saw an item that caught her eye. The necklace was a black choker with crisscrossing white ribbons. A metallic, snowflake like star glittered in the center. Mia smiled and pointed to the piece.

The woman smiled, "I like that one to. Oh, hang on! I think it has a matching hair band…somewhere…here!" She held up a black headband with white lacing ribbons in the same pattern, tying off into bows with mini's of the stars in the center at the bottom at each side. Mia grinned as Alice gestured for them. She took them and leaned down to the girl, "Hold still…." She lifted her hair and tied the necklace around her small throat. "Not too tight? Alright…." She set down her hair and placed the headband in, stepping away to look at her handy work. "…It's…." Mia frowned, "It's what?" Alice leaned down and hugged Mia tight, "Just adorable! You look like a princess!" She released the girl and spun around to the stall, "We'll take them!"

With that, Alice, Mia, and the loaded down Gray took the trek back to the tower, Alice and the girl holding hands all the way. However, as they were walking, they were held up. Out of the bushes leapt….!

**THERE YOU GO! TO FIND OUT WHO THAT IS, JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Unrequited

**HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU DON'T MID THE SHORTNESS…PLEASE REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

Ch.6: Unrequited

A tall man with white rabbit ears leapt out of the bushes, nearly tackling Alice as she screamed and side stepped. "ALICE!" The man landed on the ground. He looked up at Alice, "I have missed you my sweet! My heart aches when you are gone!" Alice huffed, "Peter! You nearly scared Mia to death!" Peter blinked, "…Mia?" He turned to see the girl hiding behind Gray's leg.

Peter stared at the child, trying to processes what he was seeing. _A child is with my dear Alice? Where did she come from? _Peter stood, deciding it was best not get on Alice's bad side. He had recently picked up on the fact that Alice was nicer to him when he was nice to others. Heaven knows why.

He leaned down and held out his hand, "Hello there little miss. I'm sorry I startled you. How did you come to know my sweet Alice?" Mia blinked, "Your…sweet Alice?" Peter sighed, going back into lovey dovey mode, "Yes, my angelic, precious Alice!" Mia saw Alice shaking her head furiously and Gray chuckled. "…Do you love her?" "Of course I do! Every moment with my darling is the best!" Mia stared thoughtfully as Alice grabbed her hand, "Well Peter, we have to go. …Later, I guess."

Alice pulled Mia along, Gray in tow, back on the path to the Tower. Mia looked up, once the rabbit was out of hearing, "Alice, you don't love him." Not a question. Alice sighed, "Of course I don't! He's a creepy stalker! Not to mention he's the one who brought me here!" "Brought you here?" Gray cleared his throat, "Mia, Alice is a foreigner. She's not from Wonderland." Mia stared at Alice in amazement as Alice went on about how she came to Wonderland, Mia listening closely.

Mia learned of the different role holders, and of the way Alice's world regards life. Mia listened intently, letting the words about the others sink in. Mia learned…because you never know when you'll need that knowledge. Or how one can use it.

**THERE IT IS. I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Dusk Falls

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! SORRY IF THE SHORTNESS BUGS ANYBODY. AT LEAST I CAN WHIP THEM OUT FAST! SO, PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! OH AND, WHERE WOULD YOU ALL LIKE MIA AND ALICE TO VISIT FIRST? IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER THE ORDER, THE PLOT WILL GO ALONG AS PLANNED. **

Ch.7: Dusk Falls

Later that night….

Alice started awake in her bed, her nightmare lingering. Thunder crashed and crackled outside her window, reflection off the snow in a rare winter thunderstorm. Alice shivered, the dream coming back. So real….

Alice remembered being in a cold, desolate place. The ground below her feet was made of white sand, not warm. Not cold. Just…there. As far as she could see, the sand continued in small islands, broken and fragmented. Water as red as blood and deep as the sea surrounded the islands and a black and blank sky stretched over head. She remembered…a voice. Singing. A light, innocent voice singing a song she didn't recognize. Now, Alice couldn't remember the song.

She had stumbled along from island to the next, trying to follow the voice. She knew she had to get to it. Something important waited for her…but what?

Red…so much red had stained her bare feet from the bloody waters….

_CRASH! _Alice jumped as icy wind and water hit her! She stumbled across the room to the window, closing them. Alice sighed as she grabbed a blanket form the floor and tried to get the water off her skin.

The door creaked open behind her. Alice spun around to see Mia poking her head into the door. "I heard a noise, so…." Alice sighed in relief and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Mia, what are you doing up?" "The lightning woke me up…I don't like storms." Alice smiled and beckoned the child closer.

Mia, in her nightdress, ran to Alice and hoped up on the bed. "…Why are you awake?" Alice smiled, "I had a bad dream is all." Mia blinked, "You mean, grownups have bad dreams to?" "Hahaha! Of course we do! Everyone gets scared." Mia nodded thoughtfully. "…Can I sleep here tonight?" Alice smiled, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

So, Alice tucked the girl in next to her and Mia curled up tight. Alice lay down, trying to sleep, but couldn't. The dream she had kept coming back to her. She hadn't had any nightmares since coming to Wonderland. She had been told that Nightmare took care of them. _It seemed important…I'll ask Nightmare about it tomorrow. _

"…Alice, are you awake?" "Hm? Yes." "Alice…do you want to have kids someday?" "Umm…yes, someday. Once I've fallen in love and gotten married…why?" Mia curled tighter, "My mommy never wanted kids. She always said I was bad and never let me leave the village." Alice frowned and turned to the girl, "Why would your mom say that?" "She said it was cause I had a face that I was bad. One time, she saw me playing with my dolls and started screaming at me. She took my dolls away, and locked me in my room. …She said she hated me…she said I wasn't supposed to exist…." Mia started sobbing.

Startled, Alice put her arm around the small girl, "Mia, it's alright. Your mom was wrong. She was wrong to do that to you." Mia looked up, "So…you don't think I'm bad?" Alice smiled, "No. I think you've just been mistreated. Don't worry. Things will get better."

Mia stared into Alice's eyes, her expression unreadable. Then she smiled, "I think you're right." Mia snuggled down and started to drift off, "*yawn* Things… are going to get…better…for me…." Soon, Mia was fast asleep. Alice smiled and she also drifted into nothing. This time, she was undisturbed by the night and her mind.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! PLEASE STAY TUNED, AND LET ME HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! AND VOTE! I'M TERRIBLE AT PICKING PAIRINGS FOR ALICE! **


	8. Feild Trip

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW, AND PICK AN ALICE PARING! PLEASE NOTE THAT AS OF NOW, BLACK IS MILES AHEAD IN THE POLES, SO CHOP CHOP EVERYONE! IF YOU PLEASE~! **

Ch.8: Field Trip

Alice wandered the corridor, searching for the Caterpillar, whom was currently hiding from Gray. The maiden sighed in exasperation, as she hadn't been able to find head or tail of that lazy weirdo all morning. _It'll just have to wait…._

"Alice!" Alice jumped a bit and turned around to Mia running to her. Today, the girl had chosen to wear a pretty light yellow sun dress with white rose print ringing the hems and white sandals. The choker and hair band Alice had gotten her were in their proper places, though they really didn't match the outfit. "Alice, where are we going to go today?" Alice frowned, "Go?" Mia nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, go. I want to meet your friends from the other territories!" Alice paused, "Hmm…I guess that's alright. Just let me go make Julius his coffee. Then we'll go, alright?" Mia smiled and turned, skipping down the halls.

Alice smiled after the sunny child and made her way to the kitchen, brewed some coffee, and dropped it off in the clock maker's tower; the owner of which was grouchy as usual. As Alice opened the door to leave, Julius told her to wait. "Alice…how's Mia doing?" Alice smiled, "Such a sweet little girl…." The brunette frowned, "…Though I think she may have been abused. She told me that her mother hated her. What kind of mother hates her child?!" Julius stared at Alice before shrugging. "Well, today we're going out. I'll be back when I can, so bye!" Julius grunted and as the door closed behind her, Alice heard Julius mutter, "Be wary…."

Alice made her way to the sitting room, where she knew Mia was waiting for her to finish up. But at the door, she heard the girl talking. Alice opened the door to see a familiar red jacket and boa in the room with Mia. "Ace! Boris!" The role holders in question turned to look at Alice with surprise. Ace had been sitting on the couch across from Mia and Boris had been sitting in the chair…as far from Ace as the seating arrangement would allow.

Mia hopped up and ran to Alice, tugging on her dress, "Alice! These are them, right? Your friends Ace and Boris?" Alice nodded as Boris got up and walked over, "Sup Alice? Mia told us how you saved her." Ace laughed, "Right out of a blizzard to! I didn't know you were that tough!" Mia frowned at him, "I didn't say that…." Alice looked at the girl, "Did those two behave themselves Mia?" Mia nodded, "Yes, they're both very nice. …Ace says weird things though. I don't understand them." Alice cocked and eyebrow and looked at the knight, "Does he now?" Ace was already leaving, "Oh would you look at the time? I've gotta run, see ya!"

Alice sighed. Boris smiled, "So, what are you two ladies doing today? Mia said you were going to go somewhere." Alice smiled, "Yes, but I'm not sure where." Boris grinned, "You two can come with me to the amusement park! I really only came to pick you up anyways." Alice looked down at Mia, "Well?" Mia smiled sweetly, "An amusement park sounds fun! I've never been…."

Boris grinned, leaned down a bit, and held out his elbow, "Then shall we?" The little girl smiled brightly and took his elbow, giggling, "What a gentleman." Boris led Mia out the door, Alice following.

Nightmare stared at the trio from his hiding place as they left the room. He let out a sigh, but his nerves were not yet calm. At least, he thought, she's with Boris. The man had warned all the role holders to be on their guard with strangers the night before. No doubt the cat and all the other role holders would report to him if they found anything about the little one rather alarming.

Trouble is, Nightmare's red flags were already up. He couldn't read the girls mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He had had no earlier idea of the presence of another role holder, and on that matter, he didn't even know what her role was! Nightmare curled up tighter, shivering. And when he tried to talk to Alice…he couldn't. He'd tried to find her, and he knew she was having a bad dream, but he simply couldn't interfere. When he had tried, it was like an impenetrable stone wall blocked him.

Nightmare sighed and lowered his eye, murmuring, "Something big is going to happen…something terrible."

**OH SNAP. WHEN NIGHTMARE SAY'S S***'S GONNA GO DOWN, YOU CAN BET YOUR LIFE IT'S GONNA DROP LIKE AN APPLE ON ISAC NEWTON'S HEAD! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	9. Under Layer One

**I KNOW I SAID I WAS PUTTING THIS STORY ON A HOLD, BUT MY WELL OF WRITING HAS RUN OUT FOR MY OTHER STORIES. SO I'M GOING TO GET THIS STORY TO SPEED UNTIL THE WELL SPRING IS LIFE-GIVING AGAIN! READ AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT.**

**AND GUESS WHAT DC GOT FOR HER B-DAY? L-O-P-T-O-P! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? FASTER F****** UPDATES!**

Ch.9: Under Layer One

"WHERE THE HECK DID MIA GO?!" Alice ran about the park, panicky as a bird in a room full of cats. She darted about, trying to spot the little girl among the crowds of faceless. Boris grabbed her arm, "Alice! Chill out. She couldn't have gotten too far, so just keep your eye out, alright?"

Alice nodded, tearing up, "Boris, we can NOT let anything bad happen to her! She's been through so much…." Boris sighed, "Look, Mia isn't stupid. She couldn't have gotten in any REAL trouble, right?"

…..

Mia looked up at the shadows of the strange men. One was a really tall man with bunny ears and the other was wearing a hat. Two little boys a few years older than her were stood to either side of the twosome. All four were looking intently at her.

The hat man smiled, "Little lady, are you lost?" Mia blinked and pointed to the hat man, "You…you're Blood Duper?" Said mafia boss smiled, "Yes I am miss. No need to be frightened though." Mia looked at the three other older boys, then back at Blood. "…Alice was right; your hat is sissy."

If moments were invaluable, the thunderstruck looks on the boys' faces were DEFINATLY priceless. Elliot pointed at Mia, "You little brat! Where do you get off on calling Blood-!" "It's all right Elliot." Elliot looked over at Blood. He seemed calm enough, but there was a tightness to his face that meant he really might shoot this kid.

"If Miss Alice was the one who told her, of course she'd repeat it. Small children are like parrots; regurgitating what they were told because they're too stupid to come up with something themselves." Mia smiled and tilted her head, "Oh, I didn't know we were playing a game! If I'm a parrot…." She pointed to Elliot, "That makes him a bunny," she pointed to the twins, "and they're fishies," she landed on Blood, "and you're a doggy!"

Elliot opened his mouth to argue the fact that he wasn't a rabbit (Author-*caugh*totallyarabbit*ahem*) when Blood smiled as gentlemanly as possible at the little silver haired girl. "And why are you making me a dog?" Mia smiled as sweetly as honey, "Because you and doggies both like to dig where they shouldn't!"

"Why you little-!"

But even as Blood was pulling his gun to blast this little brat off the face of the earth, Alice came running up death glomping Mia, "Mia, I was so worried! I'm so sorry I lost you, I promise to be more careful!" Mia smiled brightly, "Alice! I was so scared you wouldn't find me!" Alice picked the girl up as Boris came up, and unlike Alice, he noticed the peeved off Hatter crew.

The cat boy poked Alice on the shoulder and pointed at the men and boys. Alice seemed startled, then relaxed, "Blood…guys…did you find Mia?" Blood's eye twitched noticeably, "Umm…I suppose…." Mia leaned back in the maiden's arms, "Alice, they're the Hatter's you told me about, right?" Elliot scratched the back of his head, "Alice, what the h*** have you been telling this kid about Blood?!" Alice straightened, paling and getting nervous, "Oh…um…hehehe…." Blood tapped his foot, glowering. Alice rubbed the back of her head, "Umm…gee, don't kids say the darndest things?"

Eager to leap away from that, Alice scolded Elliot, "And please don't swear in front of Mia! She's only nine!" Mia held up her fingers, raising her pinkie half way, "Nine and a half!" "That's still much too young to hear such language!" Blood smiled, "Sure, we'll be sure not to swear in front of your little heck-raiser. But YOU be sure to correct her clearly misguided view of me, deal?"

Alice nodded, smiling sweetly. "Of course I will."

She set Mia down on the ground and put her hands on the girls shoulders, "Mia, I hereby take back everything I said about Blood. He isn't a prying, lying, manipulative, insensitive jerk. He's apparently a highly sensitive, sniveling weasel of a man for the words of a little girl to have wounded his manly pride~." Blood twitched, "Very funny Alice. I'm laughing my hat off."

Alice picked the girl back up, "You really shouldn't pay attention to what others say. Regardless of who they are." Alice jostled the little girl closer, "Not even this little cutie pie~!" Mia giggled and wrapped her arms around Alice's head.

Alice turned to Boris, who had been cowering by the wall incase this turned into a shootout. "Come on Boris, I want Mia to meet Vivaldi! We better hurry before it gets dark."

The mafia men stared after the retreating trio, unsure of what just happened. Mia turned her head to look at them. As Blood watched them, he felt an icy chill skitter up his spine like a spider. He could have sworn Mia's eyes were glowing bright red as she stared at them. As they all watched, Mia smirked and stuck out her tongue. (Which we all know is the childhood equivalent of flipping the bird.) And then they disappeared around a corner.

Dum groaned, "What a little brat!" Dee nodded, "Who does she think she is, insulting the Boss like that?! Does she want to get shot?!" Elliot wrapped his arms around himself, "Manipulative little b***. Did you see the way she flipped personalities as soon as Alice showed up? Like a totally different person!"

Blood closed his eyes and started walking. Elliot stared after him, "…W-wait, where are you going Blood?" "Elliot, cancel my meeting with Mary. I need to see the Jokers. Now." Dee tilted his head, "The clown and the warden? What do you want with them?" Dum nodded vigorously, "Yeah, you hate them!"

Blood nodded, "Yes, but I'm going to congratulate them." Elliot looked confused, "For what?" "For no longer being the role holders I hate the most."

**A LITTLE BIT OF MIA'S NATURE REAVEALED! XD THOUGH TO BE HONEST, I WOULDN'T HAVE TREATED BLOOD ANY BETTER. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
